Our School's Outcast Ver2
by Aniki-xvi
Summary: We were deferent in a similar way. He's the friendliest and the politest person I've ever seen. On the other hand, I'm the meanest and most stubborn person you can ever meet. We both had no friends... Ver.2 HIATUS


**For whoever that read the first origin version of the story after a while I didn't like how it became or where it was leading therefore I stopped writing until my writers block was removed, and school. Anyways, the first chapter is pretty much the same didn't change much in it the changes well in later chapters**

We have always been in the same class for we both had the same schedule. He sat in the next row, a seat ahead of me whilst I sat in the last row next to the window. We were deferent in a similar way. He's the friendliest and the politest person I ever saw, yet he has no friends for you can easily see he doesn't trust anyone, even though he tries to hide it and make some friends, he really does try his best to make people love him.

I on the other hand am the meanest and most stubborn person you can ever meet; I have no friends for I didn't want them and I shew the people away. Throughout all those years I sat behind him (A/n: not directly.) I grew to know him better and better without having to even talk to him even once throughout all those years. He is the most awkward, weird person that ever existed.

After all he is…. _Our School's Outcast_

I'll explain more about him. He is the school's outcast, yet at the same time he is its team's lucky charm. He is the one with no friends, yet a lot of the students have secret crush for him. He is the school most weirdo, yet not even the school's bullies dare to look him. He is the one that quit a number of teachers love him, yet no student tries to hurt harass him whatsoever. He is the most closed person on himself, yet the popular students' with their rich girlfriends respect him and tell him no word that hurts him. He is the student that no one hates him, yet no one declares their love for him. He is the luckiest student, yet the most unlucky at the same time.

I'll be lying if I said that I never gave a damn for him, or that I don't notice him at all, for in a sence, I see him as this school's Angel. Did I mention that if anyone happened to do any wrong when he passes by they would immediately cut whatever they were doing and they don't even do that for the principle and his secretary no matter how scary they are. Not for fearing what he might do, he is but a petit, small bean sprout, but for the respect they bare for him.

For example I'll show you what I mean, it's really fun to see, it's like our welcoming party for all newcomers and today we so happen to have one. Oh speaking of the devil, our homeroom teacher had just come and of course the new student is right behind.

"Okay students, today, as you all know, we have a new student, please do welcome him to your class."

And in came the promised new victim for our record, it is always fun watching them welcoming the new student.

He has chocolate hair that reaches his nick, with brown eyes, tall, slender body, and the cool styled clothes. Every girls cool, hot, attractive guy. Perfect target!

"Hi there! I hope to be all understanding to each other and for me to fit in as quickly as possible!" He ended it with a cheesy laugh.

"Have your seat next to … to…"

"I know there is a couple of empty disks nest to the weird looking kid there!"

Ring-Ring, the first two things wrong he did: First, he asked for a seat nest to our outcast. These disks are behind him, on his right, the one on his left is occupied but far from him, and the one in front of him is for a twelve years little smart girl that skipped classes and that's only for she is smaller than him in the build and no one's in front of her. The pair of disks, the new comer was talking about, are always empty

Secondly, He insulted the kid openly by saying 'the weird looking kid'. Even if he was it's a well know rule that you don't say such things to his face nor even behind his back, you just never say it. it is a rule that no one teaches, but a one everyone made it to their selves.

The Secret Angel's Bodyguard Team Students Version has already started glaring furiously. I forgot to tell you who is it consisting of. Well, the leader is our math teacher niece, Road Camelot , the twelve years old little girl I was talking about, and the basketball leader, and then comes Lenalee Lee, the head of the science department daughter the rest is ¾ of this class population and ½ this school's other students. And there is The Secret Angel's Bodyguard Team Teacher's version, the Leader is our Math teacher and all his relatives, even the principle himself, it also consist of ¾ of this schools teachers. Now, you might ask, 'if more than half this school is part of it why is it called Secret?' Because imbecile! The Angel doesn't know of it, Duh!

The new comer noticed the hatful glares towards him; sweat stared forming, as he puts a questioning look on his face. Obviously not knowing what he did wrong to receive them. Oh, don't worry friend you'll know soon enough and learn your lesson. Through all this, Angel kept looking ahead of innocently.

"Ah, I found a suiting place, there at the very back there is a free seat, Next to Kanda." She looked at me and gave me a pleading look. Okay, I'll tolerate him for a while, after all there is really no other free place, and sitting near to Angel is a no-no I won't allow it, so I guess I'll have sacrifice my piece for it. I just rolled my eyes for to notify her that I'm fine with it.

The new comer started to walk to the seat with uneasiness, he better be for later on he will get his fair share of beating for wronging the Angel. Oh, here he is, finally made to his seat, it felt like an eternity. I gave a him a brief look; he waved with a cheesy smile. Oh, they better be grateful for saving their angel from this guy, I turned my head quickly back to the window, disgusted with him. The teacher then continued her talk as we continued to not lesson. The period finished and I have now to go to the next one, annoying as it is, it is in the other side of the building, quit a walk.

After I got my books I went to my chemistry class, on the staircase ahead of me was the kid, Angel. He had his books as well but unlike me he was running. Before he reached the last step he tripped and down he went flying right towards me. I caught him easily as I just noticed he is unhealthily light. When I had I good look on his face while holding him bridal style, I saw hints of pain in his expression, but then he quickly opened his eyes and hid the pain he felt. He looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile, the one he is most famous of, and I think he tried to thank me instead he couldn't get any words out. Now, don't get me wrong he isn't mute at that moment he just didn't. Another thing about this school's Angel that I noticed and no one else does, for the majority of the times he speaks I always felt a tone of fear in it, what made him more and more frail in my eyes and stopped me from communicating with him most of the time. That's what I felt stronger at that time.

He quickly broke from my hold and stood up he gave a little bow, something from my culture; see I told he was just too polite. And then he went upstairs quickly again, ironically he tripped again at the same step but he caught the railway, he looked back at me smiled while his hand was behind his neck, and continued to walk out to the hall.

And now I'm in my physics class, and today is the day that our teacher plans to notify this semester partner for each one, a.k.a. pain in the ass. I'll have to tolerate a human being and do all sort of things with him for this class. I just hope it's someone bearable. Here comes the teacher.

"Good morning class! I hope you all are ready for my newest ways of torture! I hope you are! And today we will choose your new partner! And guess what just as usual you can't change!"

That means he already did choose the partners, oh darn! I see, the whole class thinks the same, obvious dislike in their faces.

"Oh, and I forget to tell you as well! This partner of yours will be for each of the following classes: Physics, Chemistry, Biology, and also English! We had lots of meetings to come down to this, Isn't it great or what!"

"Or What." Ha-ha seriously, sometimes it freaks me out how we all think in synthesis.

"Okay, now let me list the pairs for this semester: Choiji and Mary, Rose and…"

Great, now all we have to do is wait for the doom.

"… Allen Walker and" hmm, that is awkward, bean sprout was never paired before, wonder who the lucky person is? " Yuu Kanda. And that's all." Oh I see, it's Yuu Kanda….WHAT? You can't be serious, I am with little Moyashi here? I know I got lots of pet names for him: Angel, School's Outcast, Bean sprout, Moyashi and others that I don't remember right now. But never mind! The point here is, I AM ANGEL'S PARTNER?

"Oh I forget to tell you, the pairs where decided due the closest students to each other. To make things easier for you of course! Aren't we softies or what!" That's weird, since when did Angel and I live close to each other? If I'm not mistaken he is on the other side of this city. Hmm, probably they were mistaken or something, maybe they didn't find a good match for each of us and were risking having him with me. The teachers don't trust me all that much and they do know of my short violent temper. I hope they know what they're doing.

"Or What." Again synthesis.

The class continued afterward as usual, Komui Lee blabbering and we ignore except the few of us. I on the other hand started to get nervous already, I mean I've always kept my distance of Angel, it is hard to suddenly be partnered up with him, I guess that was what Angel was thinking as well, for he had gave a few quick glance from his seat ahead when he thought I wasn't looking. I'll have to forget about this for now and just be normal.

*Ring-Ring*

Finally, its Lunch time, and I am starving. Oh, by the looks Lee- sensei is giving I will to delay my partying, darn!

"Okay, What do you want? You do know that I need to have my lunch like anybody else, right?"

"Oh, little Yuu-kun is impatient as ever, I see!"

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to not call me my first name?" he is seriously irritating I'm starting to get annoyed and it's not a minute even!

"Don't go angry now, we have some serious business to talk about."

"Yeah, about that I wanted to ask you first, though I'm pretty sure this is what you want to talk to me about."

"Sure go ahead."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUY THINKING? You had never before tried to pair Moyashi with anyone, Why start now?"

"Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, well, you see Walker… Moyashi? Ahm… ohm… HAHAHA I can't believe you, HAHA but I can see …. HAHA… where you got it from. HAHAHA "

Okay you can see right now a huge sweet drop on my head, I knew he was nuts, but I didn't know he was that nuts! "Uhm, can we go back to our topic?"

"Oh, of course, so as I was saying Walker…. Moyashi Ha-ha sorry… is the one who asked for this, as he Quoted ´if I may ask for a favour teachers, I know I'm not worth it, but if it's possible that I… for this semester only… have I partner? I… beg you! I won't ask any favours of you again! I swear, just this time, Please! – Insert pleading puppy eyes- I… I know I'm not worth it and that I may ruin what my partner does, but just this once, please I'll try my best for everything to go fine, I..I promise!' Now what do you want me to do? I couldn't resist the look, would you? And he just insulted his self just too much; he was hard on his self" and the false tears starts to act, right above my face literally, there was mere inches between the two of us I could smell the coffee clearly.

"Alright, fine I got it! But why Me? You know just too well about my short circuit, why choose me?" he quickly stood upright and fixed the rim of his shirt. Such a faker, ughr…

"Well, you see. You were our first choice," there was dirt in my ears I had to take off. "because as much brutal, sadistic, merciless, heartless, unfeeling, cold-blooded, "

"Okay, okay, got it, you made your point crystal clear, get to the point!"

"Cruel bustard you are, you won't dare to touch Walker, not in a million years."

"What makes you so sure I won't?"

"We know you, don't try to pretend, between all the students you are the safest!" he just has to put his hands around my shoulder! "Because, you love Angel the most now don't you? True love, correct?"

"WHAT! No I don't! What makes you think so?" Now I'm furious, at least I hope that is the reason behind my red face…

"Oh are you blushing? Don't try to hide it, all of us teachers know about it. It is common knowledge, my boy! Ha-ha you're so RED, it's so cute! Ha-ha"

"That's enough, I'm outa here!"

"You're so cute! Ha-ha, don't forget to take good care of him, Moyashi huh! That's so freakin cute, he has a pet name for him already, how CUTE!"

"laugh all you want, NO NEED TO TELL ME!, I'll avenge myself one day!" and I kept walking out. I want to use every minute left of my lunch to my good entertainment.

Today, I am lucky! I just happened to pass by an event that I never get sick of, ever! The newcomer vs. the Angel's bodyguards, it was one heck of a scene! The Camelot girl and Lee's sister among with our basketball team, plus Jake, our number one brainless bully, and others were all circling around the newcomer; you can see him sweating badly. He was slapped by each of the girls twice, boxed by each basketball player 4 times, lectured by the dorks in words that spin your head round and round, made a lab rat by the science club, last but not least, he was squashed, beaten out cold, splashed in tar (don't ask me where he got it) and threw feather all over him, and finally was locked in his locker with a little gift, hairy spiders. Our school is known for its students good since of humour.

The cafeteria is boring; I'm sitting all alone, not that I'm complaining about that, eating this thing they call food, and nothing worth watching today, no girls cat fighting to make fun off, no guys acting like little kids, no one brought any animal or insects to school to make a panic around, no major pranking. * Sigh* the peace is killing me! Wait, it's not common to see Angel here. Poor kid, the students are avoiding direct eye contact with him, barely return the silent greetings he's giving, must be thinking after all these years of solitude that he's hated or unwanted, he is so wrong. After, what I heard of Lee, I'm thinking of changing the way I treat him, maybe start acknowledging him from now on. Oh, never mind I have to whether I like it or not, he is my partner for half the classes there are.

What the…? Is he coming this way? Why? What did I do to him? I did nothing! I swear! Darn it! He is right in front of me… nervous. Huh? What's he so nervous about, I'm the one who should be, thank god I keep the emotionless face at all times, family.

Did I ever describe him for you? Guess not. He has snow white hair that put any other white you can see to shame! His hair is a bit long (not as long as mine, no one's hair is as long as mine) his bangs fall on his face constantly, never touched it so I don't know how it feels, it looks soft though. His eyes are big and of greyish blue colour, unique! And his face, pale, round, chubby, small, cute, and his cheeks still kept some baby fats. His mouth and nose are just small, in a cute way of course (I feel like a high school girl, saying cute over and over, but the truth be told he is, and anyways there ain't any other word to describe it with.) Above all, there is something that I don't know what it really is, on his left cheek there is a long mark runs down from his forehead down his eyes ending up just right before his jaw. It's shaped like a pentagon at the forehead, runs down to form a little zigzag with a curved crossing it at the middle. I'm not sure if it's a birthmark, I doubt it's a tattoo though, or maybe a scar! That'll be one heck of a weird scar then.

Today, he's wearing his trademark red ribbon on a white dress shirt, with beige vest and suiting khaki pants. Actually, I just remembered he never seems to wear but long sleeves and another trademark for him are the white gloves.

"Ohm… hello?" he was talking to me? Shit, I wasn't staring was I? I don't mind being caught staring I like the blush that adorned his face, it kind of added pepper and salt to his nervousness, Yummy!

"Hm?" I just love the way he shuffles around with the rim of his sleeves, act of nervousness. To imagine how my face looks like to Angel, I will illuminate it: Eyes half lidded, filled with hunger or lust I guess, a smirk on my face and I just licked my lips, scary huh?

"Uh, *gulp* I… I want t…t…to" huh? Alright maybe I went too far; I swear I dropped the teasing face! He's just too sensitive, just that and I didn't say a world. He lowered his face enough for his hair to hide it, whatever shown of his face was rose red now, I know pretty adorable, but I felt guilty when he turned on his heels and walked quickly out of the cafeteria. Just when he was out of sight, everyone glared at the way he came marching from, "What?" they went right back to business, now don't misunderstand me, it's not that people fear me, it's because… well, honestly I don't know! I'm not sure but they don't seem to want to interact with me much, I tried a thousand times to know why, but I never seem to get it down. I mean, sure I am violent, aggressive and all that, but I rarely ever get aggressive, I got a history off barely two or three as a max of these violent acts in or out of the school throughout my years in this school and all the other school I've been to. They don't seem to be scared from Jake and his gang as much as they are from me. Maybe it's about popularity, for I am an outcast too.

It's quite annoying I have to tell you.

Third P.O.V.:

* Heavy breathing, heavy breathing * "I, hah, can't, hah, don't, hah Wah! What's going on here? Why?" Allen Walker was panting heavily behind the locked door of an empty class room. He slid down the door and curled up in a ball like position, his head was buzzing with all sorts of things like how the students keep distance of him, and the teachers most likely hating him, but most of all about his new and first partner. He went searching for him today at the cafeteria just to try and know him better. The greeting he got was… well, unexpected. He was predicting him to ignore, throw a mean look, maybe even to the point of walking away from you.

But to get him that look? 'I really don't understand, he's supposed to hate me,.. I think.' And no matter how many times Allen tried to forget Kanda's face, he always ended up thinking about him and the look he gave, and he'd burn from embarrassment. 'Wah! May god be with me, I'll have to pair up with him until the end of this semester, and I asked for this myself!' Allen kept questioning himself 'til the lunch time was over.

Kanda's P.O.V.:

The rest of the school day went by monotonous; I'm getting my home works in my bag, ready to leave back to home. As always, no one tells me good bye, so I know pretty damn well who to blame if I never got back the next day safely. While I take my well-known road back home, I felt someone behind, you're going to say "So what? You don't own the road!" but this is different! I take a long way around the neighbourhood in the alley to get to know them better, and not to mention I do it more for a walk around the city than anything else. No one ever uses this road! So yeah, someone definitely is following me. Anyways, whoever it is, it doesn't seem like it possess a threat, let's keep playing along and see where this will end.

1:30 minutes later, I can't help the smirk! The guy is obviously drained to his bones. I really can't help turning around and seeing his face, but first I got a little prank I have in mind that is dying to be illustrated, he-he. Let's narrate the prank in a third point of view, just to make sure you get it.

*Clear throat* 'Kanda ( I ) kept walking in a steady matter, normally, then he goes around a tree suddenly ( We were in a park ). The stalker ( As I'd like to call him ) was perplexed, ( confused for you idiots out there ) so he ran out the forest-like park ( Seriously why do they even call it a park? ) and falls jaw first to the ground for he didn't notice the 3 meters step that they put to indicate the end of the park ( I used to count how many times I have fell out of that darn step, but I kinda lost track! ) and then Kanda ( I, of course ) reappeared dangling down with one hand from a bush and looked down at the face of his stalker ( Heck, yeah I will! ) .'

"Moyashi?" okay, now that is a surprise… "Alright, explain yourself!" I don't care if he was the school's angel or whatever, we're out of school, and he damn well better have a good reason!

"Ouch! My jaw! Wait, this ain't the building! Oh man, don't tell me I'm lost again, T^T Wah! I hate it when this happens!" Moyashi's legs are spread around in the ground under him, as he straightened his body, he was rubbing the pain on his jaw. Ow, I can actually feel his pain.

"*clear throat* I said ' Moyashi?' and then I continued 'Alright, explain yourself!' so Answer Me!" he turned to look at me with a worried smile on his face.

"Uhm, Hi! I *look down and play with fingers* I… I swear I got a good explanation!" I just stared back at him after I jumped down the bush with my hands crossed and a raised eyebrow. "Well I, movedtoanewhouse andMrleetoldmeyou'remynighborandsinceI'mbadwithdirectionsIfollowed you."

. I didn't mean any harm!

"Huh? Rewind that. In slow motion this time, please."

*In very slow motion* " I / eyyeeeeee/ mooooovedd tooooo aaaaaaa newwwww "

"Stop it! not that slow!" Angel or no Angel, he is starting to drive me mad! And make it quick. Wait, don't, don't make it quick, make it brief."

"Okay, the teachers, Mr. Lee, told me that my new address is the same address as yours and that we are now neighbours and I don't have*mumble-mumblr* "

"Louder, I can't hear you!"

"I SAID THAT WE ARE NOW NEIGHBOURS AND THAT"

"Ahh, Not that loud! You're making me deaf! Don't you have a medium setting in you? And don't repeat!" Seriously, he's driving me up the wall! I'm losing the respect I used to have for him.

"I don't have a sense in direction. So I followed you. That's all."

"See , it wasn't that hard, right. …You don't have a … humph."

"Don't laugh. ¬/¬" Even if he asked, it's just too hard! The cute pouting makes it even harder to stop; I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"*silent pout*"

Right under my apartment there is a small coffee shop; we went for it to take a rest for couple of reasons:

One, Moyashi was never good at P.E. and was tired of my little walk.

Two, … I was still laughing at his self-proclaiming that he had no sense of direction, which was silly actually, there is no one who doesn't have a sense of direction. Well, if what he says is true that'll explain how I always find him in the places that I skip classes at ( he is known for his perfect attendance ).

Moyashi was in the middle between angry, annoyed, trying to stay calm, and surprised as he watched me have my fits of laughter that I still have to get over, but over all surprised. "You know, this is the first time I see you laugh!"

"HAHAHA really?" I finally got a hold of my laughter, but not all of it.

"Yes, yes it, if truth be told, it makes you seem less anti-social, and less… less… less you from school." He said that while smiling at me brightly, the first.

"It's funny to hear that from you between all." His smile made me relax and calm, in fact it's not just his smile that looks real for once, but his face isn't as pale as usual, it has more of a hue in it now, maybe from all that running and walking I made him do. There's more, his voice, it doesn't hold fear in it anymore. And unlike every day's encounter he's not nervous or untrusting, he's quite normal today. He reminds me of a child, right now as he eats the ice-cream that I bought.

"What? You've been starring at my face for a while now."

"Hm?" there was some ice-cream on his face so I reached out for his cheek to wipe them off, normal act, right? Guess not.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Just as I touched his cheek he started to freak out. With this simple, idiotic move he returned back to typical Moyashi, Damn!

*Ring-ring* the phone scared me badly so did it do to Moyashi, but if I thought he is always nervous, scared and worried at school, then I change my mind, I'm deeply mistaken. After the ring surprised us both, he was so nervous and scared that he wasn't capable of holding his phone steady as he looked at the caller I.D. and as he saw it he was terrified.

"Something's wrong?" I know damn well there is something wrong so don't try and hide it!

"Huh? Oh, no nothing's wrong, just… I have to go now, I'll see you later,… probably,… I hope. Bye!"

With that he went dashing through the main door of the nearby building. On his way, there is a dustbin, even though he did it quick and without anyone to notice it, but I saw it clear as day. He threw his still ringing phone in it. Now that's it. Something is awfully wrong with this kid, and as his new partner and neighbour I'll found it out eventually.

At my room I was just lucky. I'm not just a neighbour but I can also see him from my room since he is under me with a floor. I can see him in the living room from my room's window, but he will only be capable of seeing me if he meant to. I spent the day doing my home works at the windowsill to keep track of Moyashi. The whole day he spent it doing normal things for someone living alone; doing laundry, wiping the floor, and doing diner… perhaps I should invite him for dinner at the coming days -_-* Everything went by normally, nothing awkward. It is 7:16 p.m. Hm? I… oh, damn! It's happening again, my vision is all blurry and my chest is all tight, maybe I can reach the couch before I black out. I am almost there,*heavy breathing* just a little bit more,*heavy breathing* just a little bit more. I… 've finally…reached…

Third P.O.V.:

Kanda woke up late the next day, it was 10:00 a.m. school had already long began, 'no use trying to follow up with it now' and anyways he was still tired and didn't feel good enough to go out of the house. He looked around to remember what happened before he slept, seeing himself asleep on the couch, he remembered everything right away. Feeling still somehow weary, he went to the fridge to have a drink of water. He spent the rest of the day doing nothing specific, studying a little, watching TV a little, writing a little, drawing missed up stuff a little, playing guitar. Just like any other day he's sick in, a boring day.

With Allen, things were a bit more chilling. He woke that day early enough to catch the bus, the school was as usual even though Kanda was absent, for it's not rare for him, but the Mr Lee asked him to check on Kanda saying something about how partners should always take care of each other. 'But that's not necessarily, I mean it's not like he's sick, it would've shown on him yesterday, and plus he's type of people never get sick, but if the teacher says so I have to.' So when he was on the bus to his way back home, he started planning out how their meeting is going to turn out to be. When he reached Kanda's building he began to get anxious and tense all over. He had to ask the titans of the building to know his apartment.

First one he saw was a passing middle aged man.

"Uhm… excuse me? I want to know, if possible that is, where does the titan Kanda lives?"

"Panda? We don't have a panda here, sorry"

"Not panda, but Kanda, a Japanese guy with long silky shiny black hair, with a blue hue in it. He has midnight blue narrow eyes, straight upright edged nose, long slender body, a slight tanned skin, flawless face, and…"

"And your boyfriend? Don't worry about it I have nothing against your type of people." At hearing that Allen turned bright red, felt light-headed and started to wobble around in his place.

"N…no…no, NO! We're… I mean I'm… you see he's… /"

"Oh, I see big mistake on my account, silly me you're not lovers," Allen was so relaxed at hearing that.

"Correct, he's…"

"Your crush! He'll be one heck of a lucky guy to have you, I have to say."

"Huh? No! That's not how it is, you see he is my partner at school! Please believe me!" the man began pushing Allen in front of him to the stairs.

"Oh, I said don't worry about it, anyways with all that deep description you gave me about I knew him easily! I'll take you to him, but I have to tell you we, titans of this building, know him very well. It's true he is cold and anti-social in the outside, nevertheless he's warm and helping down there."

"Saw that on TV?" Allen had stopped struggling knowing it's ineffective, instead he listened to what the man has to say.

"No, but from my life experience with him. I'm telling you this guy is amusing! He's easy to tease, man! And when we ask a favour from him, he always acts like he doesn't care or that he doesn't want to do it, however he does it perfectly and even may do extras that we never thought or asked from him so that everything is flawless. He keeps on a tough, harsh, dangerous, bastard façade but he's nothing like it really, I mean people fear him saying he's violent and all this shit, but he truly ain't, in his whole stay in this building we never saw anything bad from him, he even doesn't use a fool's tongue with us elders like all the youngsters these days. In fact, he never was rude with us elders or children. It truthfully bugs me to no end when people accuse him falsely! Sometimes I just feel like slaying them to pieces"

"Huh? Seriously, now that I think of it neither at school did he ever do something of the kind he's to his own world, throughout my school years with him he only did some violent act twice, none of which he gave a reason for, he didn't defend his self at any of them."

"I bet it's got to be something big, for he is hard to break his cool, I tell you! You're hearing that from an expert, we tried our best."

"The way you talk about him makes him seem more amiable. I think I just changed the way I think of him. Thanks, now I can work with him more valiant."

"Why, you didn't trust him before?"

"No, I did just…"

"Finally we are here!"

The middle aged man brought Allen to an apartment door, Kanda's of course, if Allen was nervous and afraid at the buildings door he isn't anymore, owning it to the nice man. If nothing else, he was ready more than any other time to enter another guy's house

Kanda's P.O.V.:

On my way to take a glass of water after a nice long hot bath the bell rang, I was still tired as I went to see who's on the door. I started the cursing vocabulary I got in my head, I am utterly sure it's not paying the rent time yet! I can only swallow my tongue as I saw who was on the door.

Moyashi and Steve, what a surprise, what are these two doing together? "What do I have that the two of you want?"

"Well you see Yuu, this adorable little oddball here was looking for you, and I didn't have it in my heart to kick him out, especially with all the begging he did." he said with nearly crying eyes.

"…" *stare blankly*

"N…no I didn't he just…uh…I Ah! /" seems like Moyashi started to get all giddy from all the heat in his face, I mean seriously! Because of his pale face his blush is crystal clear, Kind of cute, if you want to ask me.

"HAHAHA and don't forget to play safe boys, see ya later! Hopefully the next time you'll be lovers!" Typical Michael says some weird stuff and walks away without explaining.

*Door shuts*

"I … I swear I wasn't… " What is more amazing than Steve's incomprehensible conversations is that Moyashi is still taking that old man's talk seriously.

"Don't worry! That guy is known for making no sense. What do you want to drink?"

"Huh? uh… a cup of water would be nice, please and thank you"

What? I'm not that cold; I know my manners toward a guest, even if he wasn't expected! Humph! Thinking badly of me as usual, I'm sick of it!

I went to bring water for him and green tea for me. I looked at him when I sat the cups on the table in the living room, he sat on the sofa in front of me all tense but nothing else, normal reaction at someone's home for the first time. I don't know why, but I feel like my pride shoots up all of a sudden, maybe because he seemed to be relaxed with me among any other. It's like retrieving the trust of a little puppy when no one else did.

"So why are you here? Of course you're not here to say hi."

"Uhm, I actually came because… for… to check on you!" is his default way of talking, nervous?

"Lee-sensei asked you, didn't he?" typical ol' Komui-sensei.

"I… uh… yeah, sorry about that." He shrunk in his seat, only Moyashi can do it.

"Hm? No need to be, it's not like I'll go all upset that you didn't come on your own." Yeah right, like he would seriously be thinking something of the like.

"*sigh* good, I was afraid I hurt your feeling." Inside brain *mouth opened to the ground* this guy is unbelievable.

"… Are you normal? What am I talking about of course you're not." Finally, took my first sip of tea, it feels so good!

"So…Uhm… how are you doing?"

"Hm? I'm fine, you?" What the… what am I supposed to say?

"I'm good. So… we're neighbours now huh?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! What do you want!" this guy really knows how to get on my nerves!

"No…Nothing just came to see if you were sick and needed help or something!" Oh great! Good job Kanda Yuu, really good, scaring a kid; you'll get an A+ at that.

"Look, sorry didn't mean to scare you, I… and thank you I'm not sick." I feel like a mean guy who took a lollipop from a baby.

"Yeah right! Like I'll believe you! Look at yourself, all skinny and paler than usual! Look at you liar! All red and hot in the face I won't be surprised if you had a fever! Not only that, but also your breathing is short, your chest is tight ain't it? You should take more care of yourself! At least, there are people out there that care, you should be grateful! Take care of your health for them at least! There are others out there that no one would notice if they died tomorrow!"

He surprised me, not in his whole history did he outburst that in front of anyone.

"Is that what you think, you're unwanted? And no one will notice you if you died? Do you know that if you died right now, tomorrow morning no but right tonight, they will make you the biggest mourning the city would have ever seen? These people love you! They just love you so much that they don't want to even take the chance of hurting you or your feeling by a tongue's slip! They just love you so much that they fear to look at you in a disturbing way without them noticing! They just so love you that they fear to bother you by asking a favour and knowing you, you might not refuse! They just so love you-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear anymore, why is it the same lie? Uh? Answer me! Why IS IT ALWAYS THE SAME FUCKING LIE!" he jumped from his seat and broke the glass he was holding in his hand squeezing. Nice to know he got some nerves on him. He came down to the floor, hid his head and held it tightly in his hands, and started shaking… badly!

Put my anger away, now I have to try and get him back to normal. I went near to calm him a bit only to find him crying. The tears pouring from his eyes like a waterfall. I started to panic, what am I supposed to do? "Who did? Who lied and told you that before me? And I'm not lying!"

"Everybody, the teachers, the principle, neighbouring people, all use the exact same lie!"

"Look, I don't know what they told you precisely, but I swear to you, I speak of what I see! And I see that you are the most popular kid in this town, city, whatever you call this shit!" Just as I touched his shoulder he sprang up and ran to the door. I tried to catch him by the arm, I did manage to make him stop, turn and look at me, but the face he had I unconsciously weakened the grip on his arm. His eyes were red from the crying but stern and furious. It broke my heart apart. And just like that, he was gone.

I finished my tea and went to my now favourite part of this apartment, the window in my room. I sat on the sill and made myself another cup of green tea. And so it begins Allen's daily watch. Let's see if anything new happens today. He just came in, went right to the bathroom. After 15 minutes he comes out more calm, he most likely had washed his face. It seems like the phone is ringing. I have to get myself some of these spy technology; I'll ask Lavi if he knows where to get them. Well, well, now that's interesting! He's just glaring at the phone without, getting all shaky and insecure. He finally picked it up swiftly, after around 5 min he puts it back down slowly, once the phone was closed he fell down hard to the ground as he started to have the reaction that I saw today. Most defiantly the phone call he was dreading from last time. I feel like soon I will have something big to see…*sip*

"He's here! He's coming, he found me I'm doomed!"

11:00 A.m. *Yawn* Again, the alarm didn't wake me up; I have to by myself a new one. *cough-cough* Now, where is that bottle of water I had next to me before I went to sleep? Found it. *gulp-gulp* let's see what did we miss in class, If I know Lavi right he should've send an e-mail to catch up with the others. And I was right, he did send one, let's start studying, that is a lot to catch up in one day.

Third P.O.V.:

'Today also he's absent, he did look sick yesterday. I hope it's nothing serious.' Allen kept on looking at Kanda's empty seat every few minutes, worried, not capable of concentrating on the lesson. He spent the rest of the day on that routine. At the Break time Mr Lee asked to talk to him privately.

"How are you today, Walker-kun?"

"Fine, I guess?"

"So, did you check on our ant-social friend?"

"I did."

"And…?"

"And he was totally fine! Nothing 's wrong, just the normal cold bastard he is."

"Huh? What..?"

"Oh also, he says thank you and goodbye." He smiled, turned, and left the class room, keeping one Lee perplexed.

The day ended rather slowly for Allen, to make it better he got lost on his way home by taking the wrong bus. He had to run back home depending on strangers instructions, some that only wanted to play with him would tell wrong direction, or others that send him circles around his self, and others that would send him to some places that you would rather not know. Eventually after it had long became dark and the stars awoke with the moon up and about, he was capable of reaching home in one piece for lack of better words.

He was so happy to finally be in front of his apartment door, but it didn't last long. Allen entered only to find his apartment upside down, fear showed on his face. He went in step by step, locking the door behind him. He went further into the house, the lights were off but nothing else as he left it, in the dark he saw the tables on their side, all the glass was broken, the sofas been ripped. Someone obviously had broken in. 'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! HE'S HERE!'

He opened his room, and true enough, someone was there smiling evilly in the candles illuminating light.

"I'm dead"

Kanda's P.O.V.:

Moyashi still didn't get home yet, awkward. I'm starting to feel worried. Maybe, if I wait for him on the balcony, where I can see his building's main door, I'd see him.* two hours passed by*

What's taking him so long? That's a tough question; it's not in the text book! Someday, someday the teacher's will pay! Ughr…

Tick-tack, tick-tack *another hour and a half* Still no hint of where he might be, I am now beyond worried, maybe I should go search for him. Wait, here he comes, finally! I'll go wait for him at my room's window.*15 minutes since Allen entered the building* something's wrong, something is really wrong, he didn't appear yet, and it can't be the electricity, the whole building is working normally. I'm going in there, maybe it is what he always feared for. I'll just wait for a little while more…

Alright that's it I'm going in it's been half an hour since he entered the building.

I wore my shoes and ran down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator to open. Then I went to his building and guessed the apartment floor right. I stood in front of his door anxious, not knowing what I might find, I hope nothing's wrong and that it is all my imagination. I knocked on the door, no one answered. I knocked again harder, again no one answered. All sort of bad things came to my head I checked the door it was locked. I tried to open it violently, I started to panic. I broke it open with my body's strength, when I was in I turned on the lights.

I had never been to his house before ( the past three or two days ) but any idiot would know this is not how it is meant to be. In two words the house was 'missed up'. I looked around no clue for Moyashi. I checked all the doors, still no sign. I checked his room it was dark, as I searched for the light I tripped on something big lying on the floor. 'It hurts!' I stood up again and at last found the switch. On the ground lay Moyashi, but that's not the worst of it, he was bleeding like hell, and he was beaten up like a pulp, all his bruises blue and purple, he was so in pain that he didn't even bother to see who had broken to his place again, suffering in silence.

I felt his pain in my spine. I think I can treat him without the need of the hospital, after all what is all that first aid lessons I did for? I lifted him trying my best not to add to his hurt any more. The bed was just too damaged to put him in, the sofa's where murdered they won't be comfy to put him on. So I had no choice but my apartment. I was lucky for there weren't any one at the doors outside, for that my task was easy enough, especially that Moyashi's really light. I got him in and laid him on my bed.

I didn't know where the bleeding source was, so I had to take off his cloth in search for it, Shirt only. 'Oh My God, no wonder the kid never took off his gloves or ever wear half sleeves. Forget that, his back will leave a nasty scar behind, I feel bad for not coming in earlier.' His left hand is of blackish red wrinkly skin and black nails. On his back was a long big deep wound running diagonally from upper-right side down to lower-left side just before the waist. Shit, now how am I supposed to treat that! Have a deep breath *inhale**exhale* Alright if I remember my first aid lessons correctly, I have clean that, or was I supposed to press on the bleeding until it stops first. I think it's the latter. It took me a while to find enough towels and the first aid tools. Thankfully, it didn't take long tell I finally got back to the right track.

Third P.O.V.:

"Where am I?"

"My room, how are you feeling? Any better?"

After a long wait Allen woke up, finding himself in a simply furniture room with simple colours around him.

"I'm fine, just sore all over especially the back."

"That's good, I guess, not too bad… anything else?"

"No… Just…Did you take care of… me?"

"Of course do you see someone else around here who could have done it? Look…just go back to sleep, you still need more rest"

Allen went back to sleep, the next time he woke up it was late at night and the moon was up lightening the dark night, it illuminated the room. He tried to get out of the bed to come closer to the window, but he noticed a weight on his laps. He looked down only to see Kanda had fallen asleep sitting on the chair beside him. He seemed to be so tired that he didn't wake up on Allen's attempt to get up. He felt bad to wake him up, for that he went to sleep again.

The first chapter was barely changed untill the end I hope it's still to your liking and I'm planning to change the plot of what happened in the original from this point. But I'll keep both versions so that if you liked the firs despise it errors and dragging plot that is way out of the track of how it was meant to be then you won't miss it. And as for Mental I'm searching for the lost second and Last chapter, hopefully I'll find it since it is/was half way done and there is no way I am writing everything all over again.


End file.
